Julio Raoul Ramirez
Julio Raoul Ramirez (Riverworld, 23 marzo 1972) è un attore, doppiatore e conduttore televisivo sim. È conosciuto per il ruolo del dottor Puck Hernandez nella serie TV Il Patologo Gendarme, dove interpreta un dottore che non solo fa l'autopsia alla vittima, ma vuole scoprire chi è stato a mandarlo nel suo tavolo autoptico, in onda dal 1995, per essere la voce ufficiale di Sky nella serie animata italiana Winx Club dalla prima stagione e nei lungometraggi ad esso correlati e l'attore italiano Raoul Bova. Avrebbe dovuto doppiare Mark Wahlberg in Boston - caccia all'uomo, ma Julio è rimasto talmente sconvolto dall'attentato del 15 aprile 2013 alla maratona di Boston che ha preferito non vedere le immagini del film, venendo sostituito da Mortimer Montreschi Biografia E' principalmente attore di telefilm che grazie alla sua versatilità, può interpretare personaggi sia buoni che cattivi. La sua prima apparizione è stata nel 1977, interpretando il figlio illegittimo del Patriarca giacobiano nel film Il Patriarca bambino. La sua prima esperienza nel doppiaggio risale al 1990 prestando la voce al personaggio Mickey Ubriacco nel film senti chi parla. Prima di entrare a far parte della società Cine Doppiatori Sim (CDS) nel 1993, era doppiatore indipendente, dove eccelle nei doppiaggi nei videogiochi. Nel 1997 vince il premio "Telefilm Awards" per l'interpretazione che l'ha reso famoso in tutto il Paese per il miglior personaggio. Parla fluidamente inglese, spagnolo ed italiano. Vita Privata Sposato dal 1998 ha una figlia nata nel 2000, introdotta anche lei nel mondo del doppiaggio grazie al padre, prestando la voce a Masha nella serie animata russa Masha e Orso fin dalla prima stagione Filmografia Cinema Il patriarca bambino, regia di Paolo Gambini (1977) La casa in mezzo al lago ghiacciato, regia di Maurizio Morosini (1980) L'uomo dei conigli, regia di Camillo Fyres (1982) Il pegno rubato, regia di Giulio Watabe (1989) Vado al massimo, regia di Carlo Townie (1993) Perché sei come sei, regia di Michele Fabbri (1995) Doom (voce Samuel Hayden), regia di Alvin Gupta (2018) Televisione Il nipote di mio cugino di mia sorella, Paulo Rodriguez il vicino dispettoso (1992-1995) Il Patologo Gendarme, Dott. Puck Hernandez (1995 - in corso) Io, il cavallo ed il maneggio, Mauro Gonzalez (1996 - 2000) I misteri di Isla Paradiso, Sandro Navarro (2010 - 2017) Trasmissioni televisive Qual'è il mio reato? (1997-2000) co-conduttore di Luciano Volontari Caccia all'errore (2000-2006) Scomparsi (1999-2009) co-conduttore di Daniela Coppola Eroi di tutti i giorni (1999-2001) 3 domande, 2 risposte (2001-2008) Il bosco incantato (2005-2018) cantastorie Serial killer: le storie più efferate (2011-2013) voce narrante Doppiaggio Cinema Raoul Bova in tutta la sua filmografia (sostituito negli ultimi 2 episodi di Ultimo da Leonardo Burb) Adrien Brody in Splice, Predators, The Experiment, Wrecked, Midnight in Paris Karl Urban in Doom, Star Trek (2009), Red, Priest, Dredd Jeremy Renner in S.W.A.T - Squadra speciale anti-crimine, The Hurt Locker, Thor, Arrival, Wind River Dany Boon in Giù al Nord, Niente da Dichiarare?, Asterix ed Obelix al servizio di sua Maestà, Supercondriaco - ridere fa bene alla salute, Un tirchio quasi perfetto Tom Hanks in Il miglio verde, Ladykillers, Il Codice da Vinci, Angeli e Demoni, Inferno Simon Baker in Tutti i numeri del sesso Tom Sizemore in Ticker, Blackhawk down - Blackhawk abbattuto Zachary Quinto in Into Darkness - Star Trek, Hitman: Agent 47, Snowden, Star Trek Beyond Mark Holton in Gacy Til Schweiger in FarCry, Muppets 2 - ricercati Pierfrancesco Favino in A.C.A.B. All Cops Are Bastards, Moglie e marito Dan Stevens in La bella e la bestia (film 2017) Michael Shannon in 12 Soldiers Hari Dhillon in Doom Annihilation Oscar Jaenada in Rambo: last blood Film d'animazione Winx Club - il segreto del regno perduto, Winx Club - magica avventura, Winx Club - Il mistero degli abissi - Sky Il colpo grosso di Bender, La bestia con un miliardo di schiene, Il gioco di Bender, Nell'immenso verde profondo - Hermes Conrad Cars - Motori ruggenti, Cars 2, Cars 3 - Carl Attrezzi La bottega dei suicidi - Mishima Tuvache Rapunzel - l'intreccio della torre - Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert Frozen - il regno di ghiaccio ''e Frozen II - il segreto di Arandelle'' - Kristoff Doraemon - il film - Doraemon Inside Out - Rabbia Oceania - Maui Cicogne in missione - Junior Coco -'' Hector Televisione Simon Baker in ''The Guardian, The Mentalist Noah Wyle in E.R. - medici in prima linea, Falling skies, The librarians Ricky Memphis in Distretto di Polizia (St.1-6) Jason Gray-Stanford in Detective Monk Gedeon Burkhard in Il Commissario Rex (St.4-7), Squadra speciale Cobra 11 (St.11-12) Kaspar Capparoni in Rex, Al di là del lago, Solo per amore Norman Reedus in The Walking Dead Danny Pino in Law&Order: Special Victims Unit, The Shield, Chicago PD, Scandal Simone Montedoro in Don Matteo (St.6-10) Lee Thompson Young in Rizzoli&Isles (St. 1-4) Corey Reynolds in The Closer Cartoni animati Argai in Argai (2000) Hermes Conrad in Futurama (1999-2013) Boe Szyslack in I Simpson (2003 - in corso) Sky in Winx Club (2004 - in corso, compresi gli speciali) Doraemon in Doraemon (nuova serie dal 2003) D'Eon de Beaumont in Le Chevailer D'Eon (2006) Shigeo Taira in Capeta (2010) Ragoo in Yo Yo (2017) Macao Conbolt in Fairy Tail (2018) Videogiochi G - Police (addetto radio) The Dig (Comandante Boston Low) Driver 2: Back to the streets, Driv3r, Driver: San Francisco (Jericho) Damnation (Prescott) The Elder Scrolls III - Morrowind (razza Dumner) The Elder Scrolls IV - Oblivion (Martin Septim) The Elder Scrolls V - Skyrim (Jarl Ulfric Manto della Tempesta) Command&Conquer: Renegade (Capitano Nick "Havoc" Parker) Command&Conquer: Generals (Unità Ranger USA, Carro Dragon cinese, Lanciatore SCUD ELG) Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield e le espansioni Athena Sword ed Iron Wrath (Kevin Sweeney) Rainbow Six Lockdown (Dieter Weber) Rainbow Six Vegas 2 (Bishop maschio) Vietcong (Sergente Steven Hawkins) Warcraft III e l'espansione Frozen Throne (Principe Arthas) Quake 4 (Sergente Morris) Il Codice da Vinci (Prof. John Langdon) How to survive (Kovac) Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3 (Comandante Shepard maschio) Duke Nukem forever compreso il DLC "Il dottore che mi clonava" (Capitano Dylan) Call of Duty Modern Warfare, Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 (Capitano Price) Call of Duty Ghost (Tenente Elias) Shadow Warrior (1997), Shadow Warrior (2013), Shadow Warrior 2 (Lo Wang) Doom 2016 (Samuel Hayden) Assassin's Creed Syndicate DLC Jack lo squartatore (Jack lo Squartatore) Prey (Morgan Yu) Pedro Dominguez (Shadow of the Tomb Raider) Curiosità *L'unica volta che si rifiutò di doppiare, fu stato quando doveva doppiare l'attore Jeremy Renner nel film Dahmer - il cannibale di Milwuakee, perché non intendeva sentire la sua voce in un film dove viene narrata la storia di uno dei più efferati serial killer della storia americana dopo la seconda guerra mondiale, fu sostituito da Sanjay Ramaswami. Molto più avanti, ci narrerà la storia nella trasmissione televisiva Serial killer: le storie più efferate. Ha tuttavia doppiato Mark Holton nel film Gacy, un'altro serial killer efferato *Quando la produzione del telefilm Il Patologo Gendarme aveva deciso di far uscire di scena il Capitano Hunghinton per via dell'abbandono del relativo interprete, era intenzionato a voler far uscire dalla serie, facendola così terminare, il Dottor Puck Hernandez. Dopo un mese tornò sui suoi passi e decise di continuare ad interpretare il patologo fin tanto che verranno prodotte stagioni *Ebbe due incidenti stradali nelle coincidenze che doveva dare la voce a Raoul Bova negli ultimi 2 film di Ultimo. La prima volta un furgone gli tagliò la strada e centrò in pieno una vettura parcheggiata, i danni furono a carico dell'autista del furgone. La seconda per evitare un ciclista che stava attraversando fuori dalle strisce, falciando un pedone fortunatamente sopravvissuto e centrando una ringhiera stradale (l'impatto fu talmente forte da essersi divelta). In questo caso dovette risarcire il pedone e l'amministrazione comunale di Riverworld. L'unità della Polizia Locale intervenuta, gli fece l'etilometro e l'esame tossicologico, risultanti negativi, ma che gli costò comunque 450 Simoleon di multa e patente sospesa per due mesi. Fu sostituito da Leonardo Burb *La prima volta che padre e figlia parteciparono al doppiaggio insieme, fu stato nel film d'animazione Frozen - il regno di ghiaccio, Julio doppiava Kristoff, sua figlia Cristina doppiava Anna da adolescente *Per doppiare Samuel Hayden in Doom, dice di essersi divertito a dare la voce ad un androide. In occasione la ID Software e la Bethesda Softworks gli regalarono una copia del videogioco in versione PC *E' stato scelto in tutta fretta di doppiare Doraemon nell'omonima serie dal 2003 in seguito al decesso all'età di 87 anni dello storico doppiatore Giovanni Nezzi, a cui dava la voce al gatto robot dal 1969. Categoria:Persone e personalità